


Flashcards

by limeblood



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Bottom!Bitty, Fisting, M/M, PWP, Rimming, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeblood/pseuds/limeblood
Summary: Jack lasts all of five minutes of helping Bitty with his flashcards.Check, Please! and characters were created by Ngozi Ukazu





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after 3.7, and didn't finish until after 3.11, but I think this still fits reasonably within canon. Many thanks to my lovely beta [artsyhipsternhlbro](http://artsyhipsternhlbro.tumblr.com/)  
> Also on [tumblr](abscondsaway.tumblr.com)

Jack lasts all of five minutes of helping Bitty with his flashcards. 

 

He tries, he really does.But Bits is all laid out on his stomach with his cards spread out in front of him, and Jack is seated behind him on his bed, rubbing his ankle absentmindedly. 

 

And Bitty’s not actually that small, okay.He’s average size.But compared to Jack, laying next to Jack, in the palm of Jack’s hand, he’s positively tiny. 

 

So Jack doesn’t really blame himself for laying down beside Bitty, his head level with Bitty’s waist, and cupping the curve on his ass in one of his large, calloused, warm hands. 

 

“I thought I was supposed to be going over my flashcards, Mr. Zimmermann.”

 

“You are going over your flashcards.No complaints here, I’m certainly not stopping you.”

 

“‘Not stopping me’ my ass,” he grumbles.He goes bright red when he realizes what he said, but he doesn’t looks away from his cards, doesn’t see Jack’s face-splitting grin. 

 

Jack’s focus returns to Bitty’s ass, and he notices that the hem of the shorts Bitty put on after their run this morning falls just below Jack’s wrist.Like if he shifted his hand, he could sneak his thumb under the hem of Bitty’s shorts and run it over the skin of his thigh. 

 

Bitty’s skin is paler here, his tan from this summer stopping just above his knees, easily 6 inches below the hem of these shorts.His skin is so soft, despite Bitty’s summer as a camp counselor and countless evenings in the lake and sitting in the grass around a camp fire.Soft, and covered in fine golden hair, like spun honey, difficult to see unless the light hits him just right, but so, so pretty.The texture of it under Jack’s thumb as he runs it back and forth across the back of Bitty’s thigh is mesmerizing, and Jack can’t help thinking that he wants to rub his cheek there, on the softness of Bitty’s skin, rest his chin in the valley between Bitty’s legs, trace his tongue up the back of his powerful thighs, kiss over his ass to his...

 

“Mr. Zimmermann, what exactly are you fixin’ to do back there?” he asks, a bit breathless. 

 

Jack looks up sheepishly, not having realized that he had been inching closer and closer to kiss the back of Bitty’s thigh. 

 

Bitty shifts his weight on the bed, rubbing his knees together, ass tensing under Jack’s hand and Jack thinks (hopes) that Bitty has done enough studying for now, and he deserves a break, doesn’t he?And Jack, being the caring and supportive boyfriend (boyfriend!) that he is, will help Bitty take a relaxing break. 

 

“Nothing much,” Jack says finally, shifting his thumb so that it brushes the crease where Bitty’s thigh meets his ass. 

 

“Doesn’t feel like ‘nothin’ much’ to me, mister.”

 

This time, Jack kisses Bitty’s thigh intentionally, pulling the hem of his shorts out of his way so that he can follow the path of his thumb with his lips.Bitty shifts his hips back minutely and then rolls them forward and Jack chases the movement with his lips and teeth before he realizes that Bitty is _grinding down on the bed holy shit_. 

 

“Can I…?” Jack asks, fingers sliding under the waistband of Bitty’s shorts and pulling them down barely an inch before Bitty replies with a breathy “Yes please.”

 

So Jack pulls off his shorts, and his tiny blue briefs, works them down his muscled, gorgeous legs and tosses them somewhere over the side of the bed without pausing to see where they land. 

 

He kisses across the swell of Bitty’s ass, across one cheek, then the other. He works himself up to the top of Bitty’s crack and starts kissing down, deeper, until he has to use his hands to pull Bitty’s cheeks apart so he can reach his sweet pink asshole. 

 

Bitty gasps on a short inhale and moans quietly when Jack swipes his tongue over Bitty’s hole, and he rolls his hips down against the mattress almost involuntarily, and isn’t that just the hottest thing.Jack takes his time, pressing his lips to Bitty’s hole, kissing him there, sweetly, as Bitty’s breathing picks up and he ruts against the mattress. 

 

When Bitty starts whining in between breaths, Jack takes it as his cue to step it up, tonguing at Bitty’s hole again and pushing minutely before backing off again, lapping small kitten-licks around his rim, massaging the muscles of his ass before pressing in with his tongue again, increasing the pressure each time until he’s fucking into Bitty’s hole and Bitty is gasping in between moans.His hips lift off of the bed, pressing back against Jack’s face, his mouth, seeking more more _more_.He releases the sheets, which seem in danger of tearing, to wrap his hand around his leaking cock, but Jack swats him away and redoubles his efforts on Bitty’s hole, nipping at his rim, licking down his perineum. 

 

By the time Jack’s jaw starts getting sore (he’s managing to last longer and longer) Bitty’s hole is sloppy and wet with Jack’s saliva, gaping slightly and twitching with pleasure.Jack blows lightly on Bitty’s hole and chuckles to himself as Bitty gasps, back arching on the bed and hole clenching (but it relaxes again after a moment, and Jack considers this an incredible accomplishment). 

 

He runs his thumb along Bitty’s rim, pushing in just to watch Bitty twitch and whine, before he leaves Bitty hanging for just a moment while he roots around in the bedside drawer for lube and a condom.When he returns, Jack lays soft kisses across Bitty’s ass and thighs as he slowly rubs a lube-slick finger around Bitty’s puffy rim, dipping in to drag along the soft folds just inside before retreating again, never quite enough but so, so good.His other hand comes up up to press gentle circles into Bitty’s lower back, encouraging Bitty to lay down flat on the bed again.Bitty grunts in discomfort as he settles down into a puddle of precome, but that’s quickly forgotten when Jack easily slips two slick fingers in to brush over Bitty’s prostate before going back to circle his rim. 

 

With Bitty flat on the bed looking gorgeous and perfect, Jack presses kisses again at the seam where Bitty’s thigh meets his ass, leaving small nips occasionally, and when Bitty moans loudly at that, Jack settles down to suck a hickey into his inner thigh just below his balls.Jack continues fingering bitty, pressing in, teasing his prostate, pulling out, massaging his rim, and adding lube as he repeats the process, until Bitty is so loose and open that Jack can slide a third finger in with very little resistance. 

 

Bitty groans at the feeling, the warmth of fullness radiating through his limbs and making him shake.Jack is so good and Jack feels so good and Jack is going to kill him one of these days.For now though, Bitty lays there squirming and trying to be patient. 

 

Jack comes to the abrupt realization that this is usually where this part ends.Jack has three fingers in Bitty, who is a sloppy, loose mess under him, and more than ready to take Jack’s cock.But Jack finds himself unwilling to stop, transfixed by the sight of his own fingers sliding in and out of Bitty’s ass so smoothly. 

 

Bitty is still moaning loudly with every thrust, but most of the writhing seems to have died down.Bitty lays there, pliant, soft, just letting Jack give him all of this pleasure, this sweet torture, with no resistance.Since Jack swatted him away the first time, Bitty’s hands have remained obediently tangled in the sheets by his head, and his eyes are screwed closed, hair in a messy halo around his head.He’s let Jack take the reins this time and, well.Jack has ideas. 

 

Jack attacks Bitty’s rim with renewed energy, kissing and licking and sucking at the fluttering muscle, and Bitty wails, his hips bucking down once before he abandons that effort in favor of shaking under Jack like a leaf.The taste of lube isn’t great, but Jack adds his tongue to his three fingers already inside Bitty, and when Bitty seems loose enough, Jack slips his pinky finger and a dollop of lube in alongside his other three, slowly removing his tongue and trying to make his fingers as conical as possible.Bitty groans, high pitched, and an image of Bitty in this same position but with Jack’s entire hand fit snuggly in Bitty’s ass flashes across Jack’s mind and he’s left reeling, vision white, as he thinks _what the hell_.That’s not something he ever knew he wanted, but here he is fingering his boyfriend and his cock jumps at the thought of _fisting him_ , jesus christ.But he’s been still too long, it seems, and Bitty’s back to writhing on the bed, pushing back against the _four fingers_ in his ass, holy fuck. 

 

Jack is not one to leave his boyfriend hanging though, and quickly goes back to sloppily kissing Bitty’s rim, moving down to kiss and nip at his perineum and moving his other hand to cup and massage his balls. 

 

He moves his thumb to press at Bitty’s prostate from the outside, but Jack is not one to settle, and Bitty seems to be enjoying the stretch, so Jack pauses to add more lube and get him as wet as he can before resuming.He pushes slightly harder against his rim and his knuckles stretch Bitty’s slick, puffy hole until they slip in entirely and Bitty comes abruptly, screaming Jack’s name. 

 

His hole clenches like a vice around Jack’s knuckles and his heart goes cold when he realizes that must _hurt_ and he slips his last two fingers out between convulsions.Bitty shudders at the action, but then goes boneless, and Jack can see tear tracks streaking his face.Jack removes his last two fingers (Bitty whimpers) and stretches himself out alongside his boyfriend, using his clean hand to pet his hair, massage his fingers that are still tangled in the sheets. 

 

Jack kisses at Bitty’s closed eyes, the apples of his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, before placing a single soft kiss on his lips and asking “Are you alright?”

 

Bitty sighs happily, eyes blinking open blearily for the first time in a while, and when he meets Jack’s eyes, he smiles. 

“I am in heaven, Mr. Zimmermann, and it’s all your fault.”His voice is rough, and soft, but he’s positively glowing, and Jack grins back, because _he_ made Bitty happy, _he_ put that radiant smile on his face, _he_ did that and that knowledge sends a warmth through him that he doesn’t remember feeling before he met Bitty. 

 

Bitty moves one of his sluggish hands to cup Jack’s cheek, trace down his jaw, and he kisses him, searing and slow.He backs off after a moment, relaxing back against the pillows, and Jack takes the opportunity to speak.

“I’m going to go wash up and grab a washcloth. Will you be okay if I leave?Do you want anything?”

“Jack, honey, I am just fine.Hurry back and I’ll be happy.”

Jack grabs a water bottle and a bar of chocolate from the kitchen anyway, and returns to wipe Bitty off with a warm cloth.He then wraps him in a blanket and coaxes him out of bed so he can strip the sticky duvet, and they tuck themselves under the covers to cuddle and nibble on chocolate. 

“Was that okay?” Jack asks eventually, when most of the chocolate is gone.

“Jack that was incredible.That was one of the hottest, most intense things I’ve ever done.I’ve never, y’know, come without anything else before.”Bitty’s cheeks are dusted pink, but they’ve been trying to articulate what they want in the bedroom, so he pushes on.“Not without my hands.” 

“Would you want to try it again?” Jack asks, and he knows he’s going red too, but he needs to know.

“Well sure, sweetheart, I already said I liked it, didn’t I?”

“I know, Bits, but I thought, maybe, with… more? But obviously not if you don’t want to, you just seemed to enjoy it, and maybe it would be fun to try with more, but maybe not it’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Bitty is bright red at this point, but he takes pity on Jack.“Hold on just a minute there, sweetie, I enjoyed this, what’s to say I won’t enjoy…” he squirms where he’s nestled between Jack’s legs. “Y’know, more.I think it’s something to try at least.Not anytime soon, probably, Lord knows I’ll be sore enough tomorrow already, but I think It could be fun.With a bit of research, and probably a lot more lube, yeah.”

Bitty pokes at Jack’s arm wrapped around him.“You’ve got big hands, you know that?You’re going to have to be awful careful next time. 

Jack buries his head in Bitty’s neck, but he says quietly “Always, _mon lapin,_ always.”


End file.
